toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Asura Tiger
Asura Tiger(阿修羅タイガー, Ashura Taigā) is a gigantic mammalian tiger beast with three heads fused together and six legs that lives in the Underground Forest of the Gourmet World. Anatomy It is a giant yellow tiger with six legs and most notably three heads which are all fused together, giving it three mouths, four ears, three noses and four eyes. Each face has its fangs facing in different angles from the other, such as the far left head having its fangs face upwards, the middle head having its fangs face downward and oddly enough the far right head has its fangs facing opposite directions of both up and downward. Behavior It is a vicious and merciless creature, once it sets its many eyes on its prey it will pursue it relentlessly and if another predator attempts to capture its prey it will engage in an all-out fight against its opponent until only one is left standing, crushing anything in its path during the fight. Powers and Abilities Being a beast from the Gourmet World, it possesses incredible fighting power and endurance and is not at all affected by the intense gravity of the Underground Forest. It was shown to be very tough as it only received a small cut on its paw from Toriko's Leg Knife, afterwards it fought equally with a King Lander. However it was no match against the likes of Jiro who easily frightened it by using Intimidation Knocking, forcing it to flee. As Food When cooked it produce a special type of sugar that makes the user more hyperactive than they are usual. This means that any attacks the user uses are greatly increased. History The Reality of Gourmet World Arc When Toriko's impatience led him to enter the Gourmet World before his training was complete, he chose to enter it through cliff side known as Waterfall Basin of Life which led straight into the Gourmet World's Underground Forest. Upon landing (after being attacked by a Breath Dragon) he was quickly overcome by the forest's intense gravity, but before he could act he was confronted by the vicious Asura Tiger which planned to make Toriko its next meal. Luckily Toriko was able to release a Leg Knife on the Asura Tiger's paw, however this only irritated the powerful beast and it quickly smacked Toriko away into the territory of a King Landler and an Air Tree. The Air Tree's unique air pressure and the King Landler's strength proved to be too much for Toriko and eventually even the Asura Tiger returned to reclaim its prey, luckily the King Landler was not willing to share its prey with the three-faced feline and quickly attacked it, giving Toriko enough time to escape. Later, after Toriko was saved from a pack of Mamew by Knocking Master Jiro, the Asura Tiger and King Landler reappeared, and were still fighting each other. Finding them annoying, Jiro quickly settled down the two beasts with a powerful Intimidation Knocking, causing the two beasts to run away in fear. Trivia *This article can be used by anyone. * The article was rewritten by User:RinkakuKagune Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Ingredient Category:Mammal Beast Category:Capture Lvl Unknown Category:Gourmet World Category:Area 7